The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: Hyrule is made up of many dimensions. Link thought he was normal, but he has the power to create portals to these dimensions and to save the worlds from an unknown evil. Meeting many unforgettable people along the way. Lots of couples, mostly Midlink, R
1. Prolouge

Triforce

Prologue

The mark on the back of my hand had always bugged me. I tried my best to ignore it, but it haunted my sleep every night, and plagued my thoughts every day. Saria and the other Kokiri tried everything in their will power to ease my pain, but failed every time. I didn't know what it was, but I had had a feeling in my heart that someone in the forest did, and that when the time was right, they'd come and tell me. But it wasn't until I returned home from my adventure in Termina that I found out everything. I was the wielder of courage, a segment of Hyrule's most treasured Triforce. At first I thought it was just an insignia, but I was told by the Great Deku tree that it was more than just a symbol. The Triforce makes up Hyrule. It was a relic left in our world by the goddesses after they had created it. And he who was chosen by them would have a part of the Triforce's power inside him, and they'd be able to do great things. And with the help of Princess Zelda, I did do a great thing. I saved every dimension from a terrible fate. But I almost destroyed them all doing it... I'm going to delve deep into the depths of my mind and tell this story to my people. I will write every last word down on parchment, so I can share with the world, the Legend of Zelda.


	2. Unknown power

**Okay, this story will mostly revolve arounfd TP, PH, TWW, TMC and a bit of OoT, because those are the only games featured that I've played. **

**I don't own Zelda, and I only write this fic out of enjoyment.**

**Reviews needed, I need ideas. **

* * *

Unknown power

The sun spilled though my window like a golden liquid falling from the sky. I turned onto my side, heavy in sleep, snuggled under the quilt. What was the point in early mornings when you had all the time in the world on your hands? Nothing, that's what. However, Tatl thought in a different frame if mind to me and was constantly nagging me to get up. Ignoring her proved futile, as always, so I obliged to awake. As usual, my fairy was poking and prodding me to get dressed and out of the house. But today, she was more eager than usual. I couldn't remember any important dates that took place today, so I had to settle with an empty mind, waiting for the information to pour inside. Like always, I'd be the last to know.

Saria was waiting for me at the bottom of the ladder. A smile stretched across her pretty face. I felt one creep upon mine too and I leapt down from the balcony to greet her. She giggled when I landed and gave me a warm embrace. "You're like a cat when you land, you know. I've never seen you land on anything but your feet."

"I've had plenty of training Miss Saria." I informed her "I'm getting into the habit of it." Saria giggled again and held out her hand for mine. I placed it within her smooth palm and we began to walk.

"So Master Link, you ready for today?" She asked, not letting her gaze fall from my eyes. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and searched my mind for an answer.

"Uh, what's happening today?" I replied, trying to make it sound as though I hadn't forgotten, and I was only quizzing her. If it was something like her birthday and I'd forgotten, I'd get a slap. Luckily, she just laughed again. Girls were so giggly, it was hard to bear.

"Silly Link. Today you get to go to Hyrule and see Zelda, remember?"

"No..."

"Well, you are, so come to mine and I'll give you some equipment, then you go to see the Great Deku tree. Okay?" I nodded and moved in the direction of her home, my hand slipping from her grip. I was hasty so she didn't reclaim it. I didn't want her to. Girls had always freaked me out.

There was a strange feeling in my stomach that I always got in Saria's house. It had a vague scent of perfume to it, and was in mint condition; as if it were brand new and we were the first in there. In the rightmost corner there was a small chest, beside a bed. Saria was rooting around in the chest, making little grunts of confusion every now and again. I couldn't help but smile at her effort. The expression fixed on her face was priceless, with her eyes wide and her tongue poking out. It was nice to know that she cared enough to find me the suitable equipment I would need for the long journey ahead. It was as if she had feelings for me. But I knew that was impossible.

After a few minutes, Saria pulled out of the chest all my old equipment from my previous adventure. She handed it to me and gave me a hug. My face flushed red and I forced myself to hug her back.

"C'mon Link, we have a Tree. Don't just stand there, get your ass moving." Tatl nagged, pulling at my ear. I snarled at her, gave Saria another hug and left the house, leaving a distraught Kokiri behind.

I trudged along, dragging my sword behind me, leaving a thin trail of dug up dirt in my path. My stomach was flipping, and my heart beating. There were no Deku Plants, like there normally was, probably because there were no monsters in Hyrule now. At least not that I knew of...

The Great Deku Tree was looking rather old now. Mido said he'd die soon and a seedling would replace him. I hoped that was the case, because the forest wouldn't seem right without that tree. He was like the wise man of the forest, the father of all the Kokiri. He was the forest king.

"Welcome Link." He spoke, his voice sounding hollow and raspy.

"Good day Great Deku Tree."

"Link, ye are here for a reason. Thy reason is that ye have been chosen by thy goddesses to carry out a task. Thy task will become clear as you progress, but for now, I would like thee to go see Princess Zelda and let her tell ye where thou shalt go. Now my young lad, be gone with ye. My time is running out. I will soon wither away and die, but I want ye to know that I have great rust in ye. Goodbye..." The tree began to rot away and become lifeless before me. My duty was as he had recited, and I had to for fill his request. Princess Zelda waited me, and I knew that I had to leave the forest once more.

The field seemed empty with the lack of monsters. Even with Tatl beside me, I felt unusually alone. I had always had the Kokiri, but now they were gone, I had no-one. Even in the crowded market I felt lonely. Sneaking past the guards, I felt lonely. Even when I approached the Princess, the warm rush of energy that flowed through my body couldn't reach everywhere, because in my heart, I was oh so lonely. However, the loneliness faded away when the Princess saw me and smiled her sweet little smile. I was so happy to see her, I really missed her. The only difference was that her body was become more womanly. I wasn't surprised, she was nearly thirteen. It had been three years since I last saw her. What was I to say? Nothing it seemed, because she spoke for me.

"Hello Link, nice to see you again. You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Zelda. Nice to see you too."

Zelda hugged me and took my hand.

"I've got something to show you" and she lead me away, into the castle.

We made our way through many a corridor, down winding staircases, the walls of which decorated with portraits of deceased kings and queens alike. She led me all the way to a dead end, where a single wall stood, engraved with ancient Hylian and a picture of the Triforce. Zelda looked at me and pushed my hand forward. "What are you doing?" I asked, the happiness in my heart replaced with fear. She ignored me and placed my index finger on the bottom right triangle of the Triforce. She did the same with the bottom left and chanted something in an unknown language. The ground beneath my feet seemed to fall away and I couldn't see anything. My whole body went numb and everything fell silent. ...

I opened my eyes to see a man standing over me. He was lightly tanned with dark brown hair. He was garbed in clothing that gave off a vibe that he was a sailor. The man smiled at me and stood up. I still couldn't feel my head properly, but I could make out that he was saying something along the lines of "it's time."

Time for what? Where was I? Why was everything so weird? Where was Zelda? What did she do to me? So many questions, I doubted would ever get answered...


End file.
